Bunker Alfa
Information Bunker Alfa is one of the explorable bunkers on the world map. Upon entering the location for the first time, there should be a lootable corpse with the CAC Card needed to enter the bunker. Unlike Bunker Bravo, there are no zombies inside at the top level, just a lot of loot. Loot in this location does not respawn once taken, so players shouldn't waste energy going back again once he/she has looted everything. There is a computer which requires a code to open the vault. This code was added in 1.5. To get your code check the CB Radio. Codes are changes everyday and may be different for somes even though it's the same day, but normally one code will work for >90% players. Once activated you get 24h access to the underground, after that it will close and reset the whole lower level and you will have to get a new code. Lower Levels - 1 In update 1.5, the lower level of Bunker A was unlocked. A minigun and an AK-47, Tactical Armor Set are found inside, along with a new type of zombie Frenzied Giant. Don't be afraid to die, as you can get back and loot yourself. Note that you can not have more than 1 dead body at the time. With every new death, the last one disappears as well as the items in it. Bunker Alfa so far has the following unique loot: * AK-47 * Tactical Armor Set (Tactical Cap, Tactical Body Armor, Tactical Trousers, Tactical Boots) * Pattern (random design) * Minigun * Vehicle Parts * Paint (Red, Blue, and Black) * Beer x2 * Bottle of Water x2 * Baked Beans x3 Turrets There are two turrets in Bunker Alfa. First Turret: The only way to destroy it is to use a gun, preferably an M16 or VSS Vintorez, then walk up to it and start firing, hopefully you can hit it while its just out of range of you. Have some way of healing in your quickslot, just in case. Once you get passed this you will need to walk around the corner and click on the Valve, this will turn the steam off in the next corridor, as this deals damage if not done. Second Turret: Hopefully at this point you have managed to get the AK-47 from the armory(Be sure to clear out the horde and Frenzied Giant on the hallway before going to the loot locker as an alarm is set to go off before you get to the door of locker room which will agro them), if not use an M16 or VSS Vintorez. The trick for this section is to walk in the room turn right and move to the corner, keeping away from the Electric Fence, which deals damage and can't seem to be deactivated. Once in the corner walk slowly down eventually you should be able to target the Turret, I've only done this with the AK-47 and was out of range of the turret damage so was able to hit it without it getting me. Again have some way of healing in the quickslot. Once the turret is destroyed go to the Terminal where it'll tell you, that the following gear is required to open the door to the loot room: * Bolts x 10 * Wiring x 7 * Transistor x 5 Other Uses After looting, Bunker Alfa can be used as a Storage Area before heading to a red zone. Bunker Alfa Notes and Tips After you manage to destroy the first turret (which isn't easy) walk around the corner from the turret and there'll be a circular gas valve. Press on it and you'll turn off the gas. If not when you walk into the gas you'll take damage. BTW you will need guns in Bunker Alfa to defeat the Frenzied Giants, as one punch kills you. Also worth noting is you can loot your body but only the last time you died. I've managed to lose an M16, Glock, Skull Crusher, Full Suit of Tactical Armor and loads of First Aid Kits because of this! You can easily kill the first frenzied giant in the hallway by repeatedly sneak attacking it. Once you hit it, run back to the elevator and go back up to the ground level. You may have to do this several times, but it's worth not using a shotgun or glock in my opinion. Bunker Alfa Map (thanks goes to angus013): Bunker Alfa Completion Video: Category:Location